


Stitched Together Family

by CricketCat



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Remus Lupin, Angst, Angst Remus Lupin, Brothers, CricketCat, Dead Hope and Lyall Lupin, Evil Fenrir Greyback, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, I solemnly swear, I will die for Remus and James' friendship, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, James just wants a brother, James loves Lily, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Magical Orphanage, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, No seriously I would die for their friendship, Orphan Remus Lupin, Orphanage, POV James Potter, Padfoot - Freeform, Potters adopt Remus Lupin, Prongs - Freeform, Protective Euphemia Potter, Protective Fleamont Potter, Protective James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Angst, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Soft Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Freeform, The Potters adopt Remus Lupin, The Potters want to adopt, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wormtail - Freeform, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, fenrir greyback - Freeform, jily, marauders map, mother hen james potter, oneshots, re - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketCat/pseuds/CricketCat
Summary: The night Remus was bitten, Greyback killed his parents as well. He spent his childhood in an orphanage, suffering bullying and hatred. But then the Potters arrived and everything changed...
Relationships: Euphemia Potter & Fleamont Potter & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Euphemia Potter & Fleamont Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: I Solemnly Swear... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680025
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Stitched Together Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So sorry I've been away so long! University work has really been on my back these past few weeks plus with dealing isolation and stuff things have not gone my way aha. But we're here now! I've decided to break from tradition and go for a prompt that I didn't list in the previous oneshot just to spice things up a bit! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I am very aware that this is not how usual adoption processes work but for the sake of time I've gone with it.

"Welcome to St Audrey's Orphanage for Boys," the stone-faced woman said, her voice dead and cold. "What can I do for you?" Twelve-year-old James Potter glanced up at his parents, raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the woman's tone of voice. They were stood in the dingy reception hall of St Audrey's orphanage much to James' dismay. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about his parents potentially adopting a sibling. It was more the fact they had chosen the most awful place on the planet to choose a kid. He couldn't imagine anyone living here were nice or fun or even remotely kind. It may sound snobbish, but the last thing James wanted was some sibling who was mean and cruel. 

But apparently this was the only magical orphanage in London so they were just going to have to go with it. 

"Thank you," his mum, Euphemia, said, apparently completely unfazed by the witch's tone. "We're here to see Mrs Peterson. I spoke with her briefly yesterday. about possibly adopting one of the boys?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Matron is in the main room. Go down the corridor and take a right. You'll find most of the brats in there." And with that, the witch picked up a magazine and ignored them. 

"Mum," James said, grabbing onto his mother's wrist. "I'm not sure this is a good idea." 

"Don't be silly, Jamie," Euphemia said, walking slowly down the corridor. "Everything will work out fine. We've just got to meet some of the boys and then we'll feel better, won't we?" James looked desperately to his father, hoping that Fleamont might be able to talk his mum out of this mad idea. But his father just gave him a wink and ruffled his hair.

"It'll be fine, sport," he said. "Come on. Let's go." James reluctantly trailed behind his mother and father, fiddling with the golden snitch he had stuffed in his pocket just in case he got bored. They found the door to the main room easily enough. His mother gave him one last smile before pushing it open. 

The chaos that exploded from that room was indescribable. Boys were running about and screaming, chasing each other around the tables and chairs. Some of the smaller ones were sitting on the floor, bashing old and broken toys against the floorboards. The older ones sat in the dark corners of the room, looking almost like hawks as their eyes narrowed in on James and his family. The noise was so incredibly loud that James wanted to cover his ears with his hands. How could his parents ever find anyone nice in this place? If he wasn't sure before that this was a bad idea, he was absolutely positive now. 

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter," a woman's voice called out. From the horde of crying kids, a small woman dressed in a sharp grey blazer and skirt pushed her way forwards. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I'm Mrs Peterson, the Matron here at St Audrey's." She thrust out a hand which James' parents quickly shook, their eyes wide at the pandemonium around them. "And I suppose this is you son."

"Yes," Fleamont said quickly, placing his hands on James' shoulders. "This is James. We thought it might be a good idea to bring him along and see who he gets on with." The Matron looked down at his and curled her lip.

"Well, as long as he behaves," she said sternly. 

"Oh he will," Euphemia said. "Won't you, Jamie?" More than anything, James wanted to say no. This woman was giving him bad vibes and deserved a good old prank to cheer her up. But the look his mother was giving him made his rebellious spirit wither away.

"I'll be good," he ground out, gritting his teeth together. 

"Excellent," the Matron said. "Now, lets meet some of the boys. I've picked out a few that I think will be to your likely, Mr and Mrs Potter." James rolled his eyes but followed his parents around the room, watching them talk to child after child after the Matron introduced them. James wasn't sure what his parents were thinking, but he was sure that none of the kids were exactly pleasant. Most were downright rude, some even threatening. None of them were what James would have thought to be good brother material. 

"I need to go to the toilet," he announced after the next kid his parents were talking to spat on his father's shoes. "Could you tell me where it is please?" He directed his question politely but forcefully at the Matron who gave him a look of malice. 

"Down the hall and on your left," she said. "Don't go anywhere else, you hear me?" James didn't answer, just spun on his heel and marched out of the room. That stupid Matron, thinking she could order James around like he was one of the idiots in this place. He wondered how most of them got here. Parents dead, or didn't want them. Either way, they all turned out terribly didn't they? Not a single one decent or gentlemanly enough to even be considered to be a Potter. 

James was so angry that he rounded the corner and ran straight into another person, the books they were carrying spilling across the floor with a yelp. "Oi!" James cried, rubbing his forehead where one of the stranger's books had struck him. "Mind where you're going, you tosser!"

"Sorry, sorry!" the boy said quickly, crouching down and hurriedly gathering his books together again. "I didn't see you there! Really sorry about that." James moved his hand away from his head to look down at the stranger. The first thing he spotted was the mop of blonde curls and amber eyes that flashed in the light as he scrambled to get himself together again. The second thing he noticed was the two red scars that tore across the boy's face, and the bloodied bandages over his hands and peaking up from his shirt. He looked so pale and sickly that James wondered how he didn't bowl right through him. But there was something about this boy's face, something kind and strong but also mischievous there.

"It's...okay," James said slowly. "It was probably my fault really. I wasn't paying attention." He bent down and picked up the last of the boy's books, taking a quick glance at the cover. "The Hobbit by Tolkien, huh? Interesting book?" The boy's cheeks went slightly red and he looked down to the floor, his curls falling over his eyes.

"Um... y-yeah," he replied. "It's...one of my f-favourites. T-Tolkien is really so-something."

"I'll have to take your word for it," James said, handing the book back." I'm James Potter, by the way. Not a resident, just visiting. My parents are here to adopt someone today."

"Oh, I'm Remus," the boy murmured shyly. "Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you, Remus," James said with a grin. "So why aren't you in the main room with the other hooligans?" Remus bit his lip, shuffling the books in his arms awkwardly. 

"I-erm-might h-have set o-of dungbombs in M-Matron's off-office," he stuttered.

"No. Way," James gasped, suddenly very interested. This kid had pranking ability. Now that was something James could use. "But still, I thought the Matron had everyone in there when potential parents come to visit."

"Er...I'm not...I don't..." Remus stammered. "I'm not usually allowed-"

"Boy!" the sudden shout came from down the corridor. James jumped, whipping around to see the Matron marching down the hall with a fierce glow in her eye. She seemed angry, more angry than James had ever seen anyone. Not even the meanest teachers at Hogwarts got this angry. Sure, they were disappointed when he, Sirius and Peter would play a prank, but not like the savageness he could see within the Matron. He opened his mouth, about to retort that she wouldn't dare scold him, but she swept past him and rounded on Remus instead.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room!" she hissed, her words seething. Remus shrank back against the wall, his head down and his body trembling. 

"I'm s-sorry, M-Matron," he stuttered. "I-I ju-just wa-wa-wanted some bo-books."

"You and your stupid books," Matron spat. "You've already caused me enough trouble last night, and now you dare sneak out while I'm in the middle of trying to secure an adoption? Are you that selfish, boy, that you'd try and interfere with one of your fellow orphan's potential adoption? Well, are you?!"

"N-no, ma'am," Remus whispered. He glanced at James, clutching his books tighter against his chest. "I-I'll go."

"Mrs Peterson!" James turned around again to see his parents hurrying down the hall, looking flustered. "Mrs Peterson," his mother said again. "I really don't think any of these boys are- Oh, who is this?" Euphemia and Fleamont were both looking at Remus, their eyes turning soft and kind. The Matron was turning red in frustration; her mouth hung open like a fish as she looked between Remus and James then to his parents.

"This is Lupin," she answered lowly. "Remus Lupin. Been here since he was five. But he was just about to go up to his room, weren't you, boy?" Poor Remus nodded quickly, moving slowly around the Matron to go towards the stairs but James' father stopped him.

"Now wait a moment," he said. "I think we'd like a chat with this lad. Why wasn't he in the main room with the others?"

"Oh no, sir," the Matron said, grabbing onto Remus' shoulders and pushing him away. "You don't want this one. He wouldn't fit in at all with a respectable family like yours. In fact, I dare say he'd bring shame upon you. No, best you leave this one here where he belongs." James felt an anger swell up inside of him as the Matron started shoving Remus back down the hall. How dare she try and sway his parents away from the only nice person in this horrible place. No, he was going to put a stop to this right now.

"But mum, dad, shouldn't we make that decision for ourselves?" he piped up, raising a challenging eyebrow at the Matron who shot him a glare. "I mean, I've only talked to Remus for five minutes and I like him."

"Yes, Mrs Peterson," Euphemia said. "We would like to talk with the boy. Then we can make our own decisions about who would fit into our family." There was silence for a moment as the Matron practically shook with anger. James glanced at Remus who looked positively terrified as he stared up at the woman. 

"Fine," the Matron ground out. She turned back to Remus and released her grip. "Well go on then, boy. Speak with the lady and gentleman. And be polite." With a slight shove, Remus stumbled forwards, still hugging his books in his arms as he slowly limped to James and his parents. 

"H-hello," he said softly. "I'm R-Remus. It's n-nice to me-meet you." Euphemia smiled kindly as the boy and James felt his heart flutter with hope. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Remus," she said. "My name is Euphemia Potter. This is my husband Fleamont and our son James." Remus smiled shyly and nodded at James and his father. "So, I see you like books. What are you reading at the moment?" At the mention of books, Remus' eyes seemed to light up.

"Oh, I'm reading quite a few things," he said excitedly, and James noticed it was the first time since he'd met him that Remus hadn't stuttered. "I really like the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. I'm also reading Tales of Beedle the Bard too. I was trying a charms book too but I forget the title..." He trailed off and stopped, glancing back at Matron who was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed. "S-sorry," Remus stammered. "I d-didn't mean to-to ram-ramble."

"It's quite alright, kiddo," Fleamont said. "It's nice to hear that a young lad like you has an interest in books. Our Jamie here doesn't read much more than Quidditch magazines."

"Dad!" James cried, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. 

"I'm only teasing, Jamie," Fleamont chuckled. He turned back to Remus who was shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well, I think we're done here, don't you Euphemia?" 

"Definitely," she replied. James looked between his parents. One conversation and that was it? Maybe they didn't like Remus as much as he did. Or maybe they had changed their minds altogether. But he didn't understand why. His mother, noticing his confused look, laughed and shook her head.

"We're adopting Remus, Jamie," his mother said with a smile.

"We are?" James exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You are?" Remus whispered. His face had completely drained of blood in his shock. James couldn't tell if he looked happy or not. 

"Of course," Fleamont laughed. "Mrs Peterson, we'll have to complete the paperwork in your office, I presume? We'll want to get it done straight away so we can take Remus home as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary," the Matron ground out. "You can't adopt Lupin. He is the one child in this place that is not available to you." James blinked. What the hell did that mean? It seemed his parents had a similar thought because their smiles faded and they fixed their hardened gaze on the Matron. 

"Excuse me?" Euphemia demanded. "And why not?"

"He has a...condition," the Matron sneered. "A sickness, a nasty disease. He'd only be a danger to you. I cannot allow you to take him!"

"And what is this condition?" Fleamont demanded. 

"Yeah, what is it?!" James chimed in, his hands closing into fists at his sides.

"He's a monster! A werewolf!" The Matron snapped. "That's why I keep him away from potential parents. No respectful wizard or witch would ever let a werewolf into their home. They are dangerous, inhumane, monsters! He cannot be allowed to leave this place!" There was silence. Remus had backed up against the wall again, shaking and trembling with fright. He refused to look at James or his parents, keeping his gaze determinedly away. James studied him carefully, taking in this pale boy who was covered in scars but looked so sweet and kind. This kid wasn't a monster, werewolf or not. He turned to his parents to say so but found that the look on their faces said they'd already come to a decision. 

"How dare you discriminate against an innocent child," Euphemia said lowly. "How dare you fill his head with such vile nonsense. It seems to me that you are the monster here, Mrs Peterson." Her wand slipped into her hand from her sleeve and suddenly James realised that his mother was one badass woman. "Now, you will go and fetch the adoption papers whilst Remus packs up his things. Do I make myself clear?" The Matron didn't need to be told twice. She turned on her heel and scampered off down the corridor. 

James turned to Remus, grinning from ear to ear. The look on Remus' face was pure shock at what had just happened. James wished he had a camera right now to capture the moment. Merlin, he was already planning all the things they were going to get up to over the summer. Maybe Sirius and Peter could even come round to meet him before Hogwarts. Yes, Remus was a year behind but he'd soon catch up! James would even tutor him himself if he had too.

"You're coming home with us, Remus!" He cried excitedly.

"James, sport, don't scare the poor lad," Fleamont said, but not unkindly. He sent a wink at Remus who was still completely frozen. "Are you alright, kiddo? Sorry, this all happened quite quickly. We would have spent a few weeks getting to know you but we like you already and that woman, if you can even call her that, was hideous so really the best course of action was to go through with it right away." He hesitated for a moment. "Unless you don't want to? You can tell us if you don't. We won't be offended."

"No!" Remus said, a little too quickly. "I-I mean...I am g-grateful, Mr Po-Potter. R-Really, I am. I-I just...my c-con-condition...it.." He looked down, biting his lip in shame. James felt the sudden urge to hug him but his mother got there first. She swept Remus into her arms, seemingly forgetting about his apparent injuries and squeezing so hard that he dropped his books.

"Don't you ever worry about that," she told him sternly. "We can make arrangements for it, anything you need. You are part of the family now, Remus. There's no need to be ashamed of anything."

"It's just a Furry Little Problem," James piped up. "No worries for us, right dad?"

"None at all," Fleamont agreed. He glanced at his watch. "Jamie, why don't you go help Remus pack while your mum and I sort out the paperwork." James nodded eagerly, reaching out and taking Remus by the arm.

"Come on then," he said. "I can't wait to tell you about Hogwarts. You'll definitely have to meet Peter, and Sirius too. I reckon Sirius will like you a lot..." The two boys disappeared around the corner, and the Potters watched them fondly.

"I reckon we'll have two troublemakers on our hands," Euphemia said. Fleamont chuckled along with her.

"I reckon so."

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to Wattpad to vote for your next oneshot!


End file.
